1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a seat back of a seat assembly for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seat assemblies for vehicles comprise a seat cushion extending generally horizontally and a seat back extending generally vertically from the seat cushion for supporting an occupant. A metal bracket is bolted, welded, or otherwise attached to the seat back and to the seat cushion to connect the seat back to the seat cushion. The seat back typically includes a metal frame and padding that covers the metal frame. The metal bracket and the metal frame must be sufficiently thick, strong, stiff, and properly designed to be properly attached to the vehicle and to adequately support forces exerted on the seat back by the occupant and to pass required crash tests. In addition, the padding that covers the metal frame is typically thick and cumbersome in order to provide adequate cushioning for the occupant seated in the seat assembly and for other occupants of the vehicle.
In the current vehicle market, especially the automotive market, increased weight is disadvantageous because, for among other reasons, it decreases fuel economy of the vehicle. Due to the heavy weight of various metal materials suitable for use in vehicles, the weight of the metal frame is relatively heavy and is therefore disadvantageous. In addition, the bracket that connects the seat back to the seat cushion is relatively heavy due to its construction from metal. However, metal is generally the material of choice in the design of seat back frames and brackets in current seat assemblies due to the strength of the metal so that the seat assembly can adequately support the occupant.
Another important factor in the current vehicle market is the aesthetic appearance and feel of the vehicle. This is especially true for interior components of the vehicle since interior components are constantly in view, and often in contact with, the occupants of the vehicle. A pleasing aesthetic appearance is not only pleasant to the occupant, but also conveys an impression of high quality and luxury. However, the metal frame and the metal bracket that connects the seat back to the seat cushion are thick and cumbersome. This thick construction of the frame and the bracket is typically used to provide adequate strength, but reduces the aesthetic appearance of the seat back and is inconsistent with current trends toward a streamlined look that occupants seek in vehicle interiors. Further, the thick and cumbersome appearance of the padding of many current seat backs conveys an impression not only of low quality but also of outdated technology. However, such thick and cumbersome padding is widely used on vehicle seats due to familiarity with the padding as well as the low cost ability to adequately hide the metal frame from sight of the occupants.
It would be advantageous to develop a seat assembly that is light weight and has a streamlined and aesthetically pleasing appearance while also having sufficient strength to adequately support an occupant.